hakuoukifandomcom-20200223-history
Akanezora ni Negau
Akanezora Ni Negau Is the ending the for Hekketsuroku. It was performed by mao. Romanji Lyrics akane sasu yuuhi ga terasu yokogao o mitsume sotto negau moyuru sora yo toki o tomete ite kanashimi o seoite hitamuki ni susumu anata kanau naraba oikakete yukitai kewashiki kono michi o tooku tooku nagaruru kumo tatoe ima ga hakanaku to mo soba ni itai kono kokoro o someyuku hi wa tokoshie da kara kizuna dake shinjite koto toeba namida ga afurete shimau ki ga shite sora o miage damatte ita yuuyami no naka de moshi donna sadame ni au to mo kuyami wa shinai itoshi mimune soeru hi o yumemite tsuite yukeru no nara awaku awaku kieyuku sora toki ga subete nurikaete mo koko ni imasu kono kokoro ni sakishi ai o towa ni dakishime kono inochi hatete mo higure no sora o toritachi ga uchi e to kaeru yama o koete aa watashi mo donna toki ni mo anata ga kaeru basho ni narou tooku tooku nagaruru kumo tatoe ima ga hakanaku to mo soba ni itai kono kokoro o someyuku hi wa tokoshie ni awaku awaku kieyuku sora toki ga subete nurikaete mo koko ni imasu kono kokoro ni saki shi ai o towa ni dakishime yuukyuu no hate made English Lyrics Gazing at your face as the red setting sun shines upon it, I quietly make my wish: O sky, please stop the time at this moment. As you, carrying woes on your back, advance forward intently, if I could I'd chase after you on this treacherous road. While the clouds drift farther and farther away. even if this is only a transient moment, I want to stay by your side. Because the sun shining on my heart is perpetual, please believe in our bond. I felt if I started asking questions I'd end up in overflowing tears, so I tried to stay quiet in night's darkness while gazing at the sky. No matter what kind of fate I encounter, I won't regret it, as long as in my dream I can be embraced in your bosom, and accompany you around. While the disappearing sky becomes paler and paler, even if the seasons have repainted the entire scenery, I will be right here. I will always hold the love blooming from my heart in my embrace, even if my life perishes. In the red sunset sky, the birds fly over the mountains to return home. Ah, I, too, no matter when, shall always be your place of return... While the clouds drift farther and farther away. even if this is only a transient moment, I want to stay by your side. The sun shining on my heart is perpetual. While the disappearing sky becomes paler and paler, even if the seasons have repainted the entire scenery, I will be right here. I will always hold the love blooming from my heart in my embrace, until the end of eternity. ~Special Thanks to animelyrics for the translation. Category:Music